watchdogsfandomcom_tr-20200216-history
Watch Dogs
Watch Dogs (stilize edilmiş şekilde: WATCH_DOGS) Ubisoft Montreal tarafından geliştirilen ve Ubsioft tarafından yayımlanan aksiyon-macera tarzı video oyunu. Microsoft Windows tarafından PlasStation 3, PlasStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One konsolu için 19 Kasım 2013 tarihinde yayımlanması planlanıyordu, fakat 14 Mayıs 2014'e geciktirilmiştir. Watch Dogs 'un Wii U versiyonunun bu platformda yayımlanmayacağı ama belli bir tarihte yayımlanacağı onaylanmıştır Gameplay The main gameplay mechanic of Watch Dogs is the use of hacking and surveillance. The game's antihero Aiden Pearce (voiced by Noam Jenkins) can use any device tied to the city's central operating system (ctOS) as a weapon against it. During the gameplay demonstration, Aiden is seen jamming cellphones to serve as a distraction as he enters a vanity art exhibit, tapping a phone call to retrieve information about his target, manipulating traffic lights to cause a large pileup designed to trap the target and his bodyguards, and escaping the police by driving a car across a raising river bridge. The player can also access information from the ctOS on the NPCs they encounter, including information on demographics, health, and their probability of violence. Combat utilizes a combination of stealth components and free-running, along with the mechanics of a cover-based third-person shooter. The E3 demo also demonstrated co-op play, as focus shifted to a second character above Pearce, on higher buildings, referred to as ”Bixxel_44" (controlled by another player) following Aiden's successful killing of his target, who was given orders to protect Aiden by intercepting the police trying to catch him, and then fled the place using fluid parkour-like moves. Plot The storyline of Watch Dogs is built around the concept of information warfare, data being interconnected, and the world's increasing use of technology—questioning who exactly runs the computers they depend on. The game is set in an alternate reality version of Chicago, Illinois, which is one of many cities to feature a supercomputer known as a "CtOS" ('C'entral 'O'perating 'S'ystem). The system controls almost every piece of technology in the city, and contains information on all of the city's residents and activities which can be used for various purposes. In the game's universe, the Northeast blackout of 2003 was found to be caused by a hacker, prompting the development of CTOS. The game will follow an anti-hero named Aiden Pearce, a highly skilled hacker described as a person who uses both "fists and wits." The gameplay demo shown at E3 depicted Aiden's attempt to assassinate a media mogul named Joseph DeMarco, who had been wrongly acquitted on charges of murder. Characters Some of the game's characters were unveiled during the trailer. *Aiden Pearce *Joseph Demarco *Jordy *Mary Blass *Bixxel 44 As well as various minor characters and encounters. Gallery WatchDogsMainCharacter.jpg|Aiden Pearce WatchDogsHoodSlide.jpg|Aiden Pearce character sliding over a car hood WatchDogsHacking.jpg|Aiden Pearce hacking into the grid via his cell phone 500px-Watch Dogs - Game Demo Video.jpg WatchDogs1.jpg JordyGameplayVideo.png WatchDogsHacking.jpg WatchDogsHoodSlide.jpg Watch-dogs-playstation-3-ps3-1340376170-004.jpg Coupe vs Van.jpg|Aiden Pearce driving a red-coloured car Demarco before death.png Car 03.jpg Super Coupe.jpg Older car 2.jpg|Aiden Pearce taking cover behind a car watch-dogs-box-art.jpg|Official Box Art 704529 20130222 640screen003.jpg|Cityscape Videos Watch Dogs - Gameplay Demo - E3 2012|E3 2012 Demo Watch Dogs Open World Gameplay Premiere|Gameplay Premiere See Also *Ubisoft *E3 Gameplay Video External Links *Official website *dotconnexion.ubi.com (Viral advertising, Alternate reality game) *http://chicago-ctos.com/ (Secret site seen on the ad posters from the 2nd WatchDogs demo video)